Bad Wolf
by merethebear
Summary: It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone. - Rose Kennedy
1. Never Going Back to Okay

**Hey Guys, tell me what you think, this was just a little idea that popped in my head, but once it started I couldnt stop, sorry if there are alot of mistakes I cheked it but its really late, and super tired! **

**Hope You Like It!**

**-Meow**

Jacob Black bolted out of his bed awaking from his deep sleep in a hurry. Standing next to his bed, looking down at the sweaty sheets, he tried to recall what his dream had just shown him. The Quileutes strongly believed in dreams, and how they can often show you important comings in your future, or recall past troubles, bringing clarity. Jacob, however, had never believed in this myth until his transformation in to the Shifter, now he was quickly learning that most everything the tribe elders taught them as children is truth.

After a good while of trying to remember he came to the conclusion that it was useless and if it really had been significant that he would have memorized the dream. Glancing around for clean clothes, and sniffing them when he finally found some, Jacob headed off to the shower, where he turned the water to steaming to work his aching back muscles. Yesterdays patrol had put a strain on his left shoulder, Jacob and Seth had been wrestling nearly the entire time, because after the Cullen's moved away there really was no reason to haunt for vampires, there was not a thing they could possibly want in Forks now, after Bella had left.

That was the worst day of Jacob Blacks life, the day Bella left. It was a long time coming, after Edward had refused to change her into a stupid bloodsucker, Bella slowly lost control. It was small at first, Jacob probably wouldn't have noticed for a while, except for the fact that she stopped visiting him. So naturally Jacob stopover at the Swans house just for a peek in, and when he did, Bella acted like her nose was on fire. She wouldn't hug him for the 'gosh- awful smell that rolled off him'. Which it was possible for him to be smelly he was a wolf after all, but normally Bella didn't think so. Instead they just sat at opposite sides of the kitchen and talked about how life was going. Well, more like Jacob talked and Bella glared at him with hateful eyes. He remembered yelling at her, saying thing like

"He's finally gotten to you! He made you hate me!... Bella please tell me you don't hate me!"

And lastly, "Bella! I love you!"

Jacob now shook at these words, almost a year later and he still believed these words to be true. He now recollects the second tell tale sign of her sanity leaking. One night she had found a red wine bottle in Charlie's alcohol cabinet and had already drank the whole bottle by the time Charlie came home, which in turn called me, but by the time I had already gotten there Cullen had already come to her rescue. However, instead of yelling at me to leave, he pulled me into the kitchen, away from drunken Bella, and worried Charlie.

"Bella is drunk-" Edward began.

"Well no duh Sherlock, and way do you think she did that to herself? You probably messed her up or something." Jacob cut in.

"Bella is drunk, but that is not the only thing wrong with her. She has been acting different for the past month and a half. She-" Edward quickly spat out, but Jacob cut in again.

"Like I said, you are not right for her, you messed with her emotions too much, an-"

"Mutt! Shut up! I already know how you feel about our relationship, but this is not about that, it is about Bella's sanity!" He yelled in a whisper, fully aware of the company in the room next door.

'Well clearly, she is dating you' spat Jacob in his mind.

"NO! Listen, a month and a half ago, Bella came to me, and begged, begged that I would turn her into a vampire, and she tried to seduce me into biting her, and trust me, it nearly worked."

'Good grief, get on with it!' Jacob yelled in his mind.

"Okay, ever since that night she has begun to act strange, and at first I thought it was a phase. She would skip school with me every once in a while when it was sunny, she would stay up super late talking to me at night, finally going to bed when she couldn't stay awake anymore. She would never eat around me, and Charlie said she only ate some nights." Edward explained.

"I don't understand why you are telling me this leech! Besides the eating part, you are just explaining how madly in love the two of you are!" Jacob said this with poison dripping off every word.

"Jacob, listen, I knew you were stupid but not that thick! Bella is pretending to be a vampire, the best way she knows how! Also as of lately she has only been drinking-"

"Red liquids. The red wine!" The wolf finished.

"Yes, only deep red drinks, which proves my point even further."

"But, I don't understand why would Bella do this to herself!"

"Maybe to show me that she would be a great vampire, maybe to guilt me into turning her, but whatever she is doing its freaking me out!"

"You do realize what would happen in if you changed her! The pack would hunt you and your family-"

"Be quiet pup, this is not about your tribe or pack!" Jacob let out a low growl at the statement, which Edward returned with a snarl.

"What are we supposed to do then? How do we get her out of this?" Jacob snapped back, inching closer to the door that leads to the living room. He stuck his head into check on his Bella.

"Oh, she isn't yours!" Edward sang behind him with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I don't really see you helping her out as she heaves out her insides." Jacob chuckled with a sneer. Just like that Edward was by Bella's side holding her hair back, and pushing Charlie out of the way. Edward looked up and gave a knowing look at Jacob. Edward could read his mind and know, that even thought she was throwing up, Jacob wished he could be the one in Edwards place.

Jacob stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Um, be right there dad, Just getting dressed." He called pulling on his shirt, and rubbing his hair with the towel.

"Jake, its Quill and"

"Oh hey dude!"

"Jacob, their back."


	2. Bite My Tongue

"Man, what are you talking about?" Jacob asked though the door as he button his pants and opened it the door, walking out.

"The Cullen's, for whatever reason, moved back to Forks." Quill said. Suddenly Jacob's dream played in his mind. Edward Cullen standing on the boundary line trying to pass, but the pack not letting him though, and for some reason Jacob couldn't help. Sam had forbidden him to help out, saying it was 'for his own good', whatever that meant.

"What? When?" Jacob spat.

"Just about two hours ago. They moved into the same house, and the oldest is calling for a meeting."

"The oldest- oh the Doctor one… Carlisle?"

"Yeah, that one, I think. Anyway, their just beginning the meeting and-"

"Well, come on! We need to get there don't we! Sam will be pissed!" Jacob grabbed a snack bar from the kitchen and was running out the door.

"Wait! Jake!" Quill yelled. He stopped, rapidly chewing though his bar. "Sam, told me, Seth, Leah, and you to stay here."

"Why in the world-" Jacob began.

"Something about a dream or whatever," Quill interrupted.

"Nuh, Uh. No way, we are gunna going to that meeting-" Jake barked.

"Dude, it was an order. We can't go, even if we wanted." Jacob's shoulder slouched in defeat.

"Freak! This sucks! What are we supposed to do, just sit like good little doggies till it's over?"

Quill laughed at this. "Jake, why are you getting so worked up over this? I thought you hated the Cullen's, why would you want to go see them? We are supposed to keep watch over the rest of the land, to see if the brought any more bloodsuckers with them."

"Mutt's work, of course." Jacob snarled.

"Yeah but, at least we don't have to see those stupid leeches," Quill added as the two of the ran out the door into the forest quickly shifting. As they did so the two wolves picked up on the packs conversation with the leeches, or at least the packs part.

'Sam, what's going on over there?' Seth questioned as he came up beside Quill and Jacob. Sam ingnored the question.

' Quill, remember what I told you.' Sam ordered.

'What did he tell you?' Jake questioned Quill.

'Black, leave him alone, I ordered him not to tell.' Sam snarled.

'Ordered him?" Leah laughed, 'More like threatened to bite his head off if he even mentioned it.' Quill just snarled, and Jacob was starting to get pissed off two, no one was telling him anything. He started to run, as fast as he could, careful not to cross the boundary line, because Sam would kill him if he did, but he stopped when he saw an image pass through his mind, like déjà vu. It must have been coming from Paul's mind, the thoughts were full of anger.

'I will kill that stupid ugly bloodsucker, kill he. Ripe open. I will not let him pass the line.'

'Who! Who, who!' screamed Seth, but Jacob already knew, it was the part of his dream that he remembered.

'He doesn't have to hear it from you! I will tell him.' Sam thought, but Edward could hear their thoughts. It was quiet for a moment, where Jake guessed Edward was talking.

'Sam, what the hell is going on!' yelped Jake.

'Jake, you, Quill and Seth go home, and stay there until we get back, then we will explain everyth- Shut up leech I'll tell him everything thing he needs to know.' Sam barked. The three wolves ran back, each one against their own will, but what Alpha says, the pack does.

When they got back the wolves made lunch, as Jacob yelled the whole time.

"This is just like my dream! Cullen was trying to get across the boundary line but Sam wouldn't let me he-" as Jacob said this Quill came up behind him and knocked him hard on the head with a glass bottle.

"Sorry dude," Quill frowned as Jacob feel to the floor. "Alpha orders." Seth and Quill carried him to the couch tying him down with rope as they did so.

"Isn't this a bit extreme, I mean seriously tying him down?" Seth stated, he knew Quill was only doing what he was ordered to do.

"Yeah, I agree, but he must have his reasons." Quill agreed as they ran off to the forest back to the pack.

Jacob woke up about half an hour later, his arm was asleep and it hurt in one spot. He tried to move it, but it was tied down.

"What in the world! Quill you are soo dead!" Jake tried and failed a couple time while trying to rip off the rope, but after his third try finally managed to break free and get out. He shifted as soon as he got outside, listening for the thought of the others. He ran to the rest of the pack, but the Cullen's had just left, he could still smell their horrible stench, but one scent smelt actually good, amazing even. Maybe Bella was back from Florida; maybe that's what that leech wanted to tell me.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Sam barked.

"Why did you order them to tie me up?" he growled.

"Everyone back to La Push." Was all Sam said.

Once they got back, Sam order Jake to sit outside, while the rest of the pack grabbed some food.

"Jake, the Cullen's are back in town."

"Is Bella with them? Did they change her?"

"Do not interrupt me again. No, Bella is not back." Sam said. Jake wanted to ask, 'Then why wouldn't you let me go to the meeting?'

"Jacob, breathe. There is a lot I can't tell you right now, and even more that I don't know myself. The Cullen's are back, and will stay here a few more years. I'm not quite sure why though, anyway I order you not to go anywhere near them, or that line, because I had a dream, and I know how that sounds, but I believe the legends and the stories. Something bad, terribly bad, but not completely will happen if you run into them." Sam finished.

Jacob was confused to say the lease. "I believe the legends too, even if right now they are killing me, but what do you mean by something horrible but not fully?"

"I don't know, maybe you will be so anger you ripe them to shreds, bad for them but great for us. I have no idea what the dream means just don't go near them and that's an order."

"Well, what about Bella? Did they tell you anything about her? I've called her like a million times but she must have changed her number or something cuz-"

Sam shook his head."No, they said nothing of Bella."

"Then what did ya'll talk about!"

"Sam, Jacob if you want any food you better hurry!" Emily said with two huge plates of tacos, rice and beans in her hands. Sam quickly jumped up and kissed Emily on the check while he took his plate. While Jacob just sat and thought about what the dream could have meant.

* * *

**IF any one can gusse where I got the name of this story, I will be extremely happy. hah what else can you do on the internet? **

**I got it from a television show.. but which one? mmhmmmh?**


	3. Jumper

Later that afternoon, before dinner, Jacob went the cliffs to clear his mind; he decided that there was no need to worry about the Cullen's coming back to Forks, or that stupid dream. Quill and Jared where both there, and sneaking up behind Jacob, the boys pushed him off .The rush was just what he needed to clear his mind, and if that didn't do it the cold water would, well not really, because when the wolves hit the cold water their skin would cause steam to rise up from the water. It was a way the pack could tell when the jumper got back to shore; they just follow the steam trail. Once he reached the shore he started to climb back up for round two, but as he did so something caught his eye.

'Probably just an animal or something' Jake thought. Until he saw it move again, this time it seemed to crawl up a tree. Jacob froze. He stood there for a while and when nothing stirred he began to move on. He was getting ready for his second jump when Jared spoke, or rather, sniffed.

"Do ya'll smell that?" he said after numerous sniffs.

"Sorry about that one," Jacob grimaced.

"Yeah, I smell it too. Crap, we gotta tell Sam. Come on." Quill said, taking off his pants and tying them to his leg, Jared did the same.

"Jake, come on dude."

"What are ya 'll talking about? I smell nothing." Jacob questioned them. Jared and Quill looked at each other.

"Oh yeah, maybe you're right, well we are just gunna go see Sam, you should go home."

"Yeah, good idea. See ya later Jakey!" Now normally Jake would have followed them to the pack, but the way things were going lately, he knew he would just be told to go on home anyway. So he decided he would jump one more time before he headed back to his house. This time he dived in, planning on going straight to the bottom, and having a look around as best he could with the murky water. Once Paul said he saw human bones down there, maybe Jacob would spot them too. He dived down plunging into the depths. Once he felt he was close to the floor he opened his eyes, and saw that it was just two feet below him, he swam down a little further, he felt like the pressure should hurt him, but it didn't. The ground was slimy and greenish, he didn't see any bones around here. He did see a couple fish, but they were rather small compared to him. As he started to swim up, he noticed a rather large fish swimming away from him, then another next to it. Just as he had thought this, one of the fish turned around, and then seconds after so did the other. They began to swim extremely fast, until they were about twenty yards apart, in the murky water Jacob could see them a little bit more clearly closer up. Until he realize those weren't fish they were people, now he was very curious, maybe Jared and Quill had joined him. They swam closer, and now so did Jacob. Until they were just ten yards away from each other. Now his sight was even more enhanced and he saw that this wasn't the case. One of the swimmers was a girl, a small girl with short hair, and the other a lean male. At this time he knew they could see him, and he needed breathe, and he was sure they did too, Jacob pointed upwards and kicked off from the ground, not waiting to see if the two swimmers had seen the signal, they would get the idea sooner or later.

Jacob popped up gasping for air, now he may be super human, but he was under for a good while. As he caught his breathe he waited for the other two to come up and join him, he hadn't gotten a good look at their faces but they seemed friendly enough. After a few seconds, he was getting nervous, had they drowned? Were they actually there? Jacob couldn't have dreamt them up could he?

He poked his head back under the water and did not have to go far down under he saw the two, slowly swimming upwards. They seemed to be…talking?

'What on earth?' Jacob thought. He watched as the girl continued to swim upwards at a fairly quick speed, but the male just stayed were they had been talking, he sat there like he wasn't even breathing. A terrifying chill crept up him as he thought about the creatures that didn't have to breathe. Like Vampires. Is that what Quill and Jared had smelt? Jacob began to swim for his life to shore, not only had Sam told him to stay away from vampires, but this was just unfair, they didn't have to breathe, he did. He swam as fast as he could but he knew it wouldn't do much good, vampires can be pretty quick in water if they wanted to be. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his ankle and pull him under, it wasn't a rough hand, but still it scared him to death. He turned around and kicked his other foot out. Jacob had missed, but then the leeches head appeared.

"Alice?" Jacob said in fear but tried to cover it, he always swam away about three feet.

"Hey Pup!" She said with a strange smile. Jake let out a low growl, and continued to swim backwards.

"What in the world are you doing? You are on our land, and where is the other bloodsucker? I know there are two of you! You can't trick me into forgetting!" he yelled.

"shshsh! Calm down, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, first of all no, and second, why would I talk to you here, in the middle of a lake, with a unknown vampire lurking under me waiting to pull me under." Jacob quickly began t o swim away, making sure to kick his legs extra hard, just as to make sure nothing would grab on. Alice leisurely kept pace beside him.

"Jake you can trust me." She said with a smile.

"Maybe, but I defiantly can't trust whoever is swimming creepily beneath us. Why won't you tell me who it is?"

"Calm down its only Edward. Not like its some crazy hungry vampire waiting to eat you." She added with a slight giggle, but to Jacob it sounded like a cackle.

"Oh, I thought you all were that way." He spat back, literally water flew from his mouth as he said this.

"Maybe meeting you this way wasn't a good idea."

"Naw, scaring the crap out of me, and then trying to get me to calm down while stupid parasites circle me like prey is a great idea! Can I borrow it next time we wanna hang out?" Jacob said with the sarcasm drenching his words.

"But, it was the only way to reach you without your pack finding out, and without you being able to run off easily."

"It still freaks me out, but what. Why did you need to meet me here so badly?"

"Well, it's about why we came back." Alice said like it was clearly obvious.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Easier Than Love

"Well, I guess it wasn't cuz you missed me so much?" Jake teased. Teasing with a vampire, what was he doing? He began eyeing the shore which was getting very close.

"No, it's not that." She said slowly. "Has anyone told you about Bella yet?" Jake suddenly froze with fear. Had they changed her? Finally, after all her begging?

"I'll let Edward tell you." She said, then plugged under water and seconds later she appeared.

"Why did he stay under the whole time anyway?" he wondered.

"Something about it being safer." Alice murmured.

"For whom? Surely not him? He's a freaking vampire for goodness sake." As Jake spoke, Edward appeared behind him.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you wouldn't attack me?" Edwards's voice rang behind him, but Jake did not turn, he didn't want to appear surprised but the sudden appearance.

"Uh, I don't know dude, can't you like, uh, I don't know. Read minds?" Jacob argued.

Edward laughed, "Yes, but dog brains like yours tend to change rather quickly and react on emotion rather than logic." Suddenly a force pulled Edward under the water, pushing him down as far as Jacob could. Seconds' later Edwards head appeared.

"See that's exactly what I mean." Edward laughed. "Back to Bella. She was admitted to a hospital two weeks ago, for serious mental problems, and bulimia. She had stopped eating completely, only drinking red wine, and fruit punch, which made me laugh but…"

Crap, was the only thought Jacob had thought this entire time Edward had been speaking, he closed his eyes and just listened. Bella was in trouble; whatever just happened to him didn't matter.

"She was diagnosed with borderline split personality disorder, which in her case isn't too server, but it will affect her life greatly."

'Don't even think the word, he will read your mind so quickly you would have wish you were never born.' Jacob turned around to face Alice when he spoke.

"Hey this is great and all, but can we go back to shore now? I'm getting tired of treading water."

"Oh yeah, Sorry we often forget when we are with humans." Alice replied. Jake growled.

"Anyway," Edward continued, "she is slowly regaining her weight, although that might take awhile. She lost a lot and she looked like a skeleton, a beautiful one, but still. Now of course, I didn't see her, but I did…"

It was taking all of Jacob's will power not to think of the horrible thing that had just happened to him. 'Just focus on making it to shore! Nothing else!' he thought over and over again. How had Edward not heard his thought, not seen his face, not feel the emotional current change between their two bodies, Jacob sure did. Maybe he was so focused on Bella's condition that he wasn't even listening to his thoughts. Jacob tuned in to Edward to see if he was listening to his thoughts.

"…now I believe that in…" Not at all, okay. 'Just make it to the shore, dude. Make it to the shore' Jacob stood up on the sand bank and casually walked to the shore, not wanting it to look suspicious, and once his feet where in shallow land he booked it. His shorts ripping off as he transformed into a wolf, and ran with full force to the boundary line, which he had way crossed by now. Stupid Current. Now he kept his mind on one thought to throw Edward off track. 'Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella' Her name now hurt him, and stung like a burning fire, but why? Because she once had what he now wanted more than anything in his whole life? He would not admit it. Never… but it was the only thing he could think about.

Stupid Freaking Edward Cullen.

Seriously. Really? Jake didn't even have to question what had just happened to him. He knew, sadly his heart throbbed as he ran to his house. Where he stopped and looked at it, and then ran back into the forest where he ran a huge circle until all he could hear was:

Thump. Tha-Thump. Tha-Thump.

His mind keep rolling thought all these memories of Edward that hadn't ever thought of before. Like the time in the kitchen last year, the last time he had seen his….

"Oh, she isn't yours!" Those words flashed thought his mind. Edward had said that when Jacob thought "his Bella," Now that memory made him sick, as he recalled Edward rushing to her side holding back her hair and planting sweet kisses on her ears and neck. Jacob shivered at the memory.

What did this mean? What im- no he would not even think the word. Well, was _that_ even possible for it to happen to two guys? Obviously Edward hadn't felt the shift, the shift of Edward being the center of his world. It was funny, Jacob all ways thought that was stupid. ' They become the center of your world!' hah yeah Right… Yeah they were right.

"Crap, what do I do?" Jake said as he turned back into a human, if he kept thinking this way in wolf form much longer, a pack member might show up and start questioning. So Jacob ran back to his house, straight to his room and fell on the bed. Soon after he hear a knock on his door.

"Jakey, you hungry? " Billy Blacks voice sounded.

"No thanks dad." He mumble into his pillow.

"Not hungry?" Billy rolled in. " Who are you and what have you done with Jake?" he laughed at his own joke.

"Seriously dad, I'm not in the mood. Maybe later" he said briefly turning his head so his dad could hear and then pushing his face back down into the pillow.

"Son, seriously what is wrong?" Billy asked now getting worried.

"Um, can I ask you a question without you jumping on me?" Billy nodded his head. "You promise?"

"Yes, Jakey I promise, now what's up?"

"Can you tell me about imprinting?" he asked putting his head back into his pillow, knowing what would happen now.

"You imprinted? On who? Where-"

"Dad, you promised. Seriously, just tell me what you know?" Jacob whined.

"Well, Imprints are different for each person, it could be a physical relationship like Sam and Emily, or like Quill and his imprint, and how she is so young, they are just friends, he is her protector. Also, the imprintee might not want a relationship, you, as the imprinter are force to respect that. "

"So, we could just be friends? Do I have to be?"

"Who did you imprint on? Leah? Jacob don't you want to go see her right now?"

"Dad, it's not Leah! Won't that feeling ever go away?"

"Never, and-"

"Thanks Dad that's all I wanted to know." His dad rolled out and closed the door behind him. What am I supposed to tell the others? I can't exactly eat with them tonight, they would know something was up. What was he supposed to say, 'oh I imprinted on Edward Cullen today, and even thought I used to hate his gust with a horrible passion, I think I love him, oh and could you pass the jelly!' Yeah, no, that wouldn't do, maybe he could talk to Sam alone. After all he knew how imprints choose you and not the other way around.

Jacob was literally shaking as he walked up to Emily and Sam's house. He walked to the living room and was greeted loudly by the rest of the pack. Jacob changed his mind.

' I don't really have to tell Sam now, I mean I could hide it from them.' He sat down at the table as Emily piled a plate full of spaghetti and thick meat sauce on his plate. He looked at it hopelessly, he really wasn't hungry, all he could think about was how he left Edward and Alice on the shore, in the middle of Edward speaking. Now Jacob wished he could go back and listen to him speak forever, as dumb as that sounds. Jacob hated for thinking that, and laid his head in his hand.

"Man, what is up with you?" Embry asked. Jacob looked up and realized Embry had been talking to him. Then he realized he was just pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

"Um, I think I might be sick or something, cuz I not that hungry." Jacob lied.

"I'll eat it!" Leah and Paul said at the same time, they began to fight over Jacob's plate.

"Jacob, if you get any worse tell me okay? Right now though, I want you to go home. We have a big day of patrols tomorrow and maybe rest will help." Sam announced. Good, Jacob didn't have to stay and pretend to be fine, and talk. He really just wanted to lie down and think for a while, but he couldn't go back home, or his dad would just ask more questions about who he imprinted on.

He headed off into the woods, not wanting to change in case the pack listened in. He found a nice open space in the thick of the woods and lend his back up against a tree, where he sat he could make out the sky pretty well. He made sure the spot he chose was nowhere near the boundary line, and now he was glad Sam had ordered him not to cross it, because that was the only thing stopping him from passing it right now. Jake wondered what would happen if he never saw Edward again, the Elders had never spoke on it, probably because something like this had never happened before.

He closed his eyes and listened, wishing that somehow this imprint was a mistake, cuz seriously Edward Cullen! The very same Edward Cullen that had stolen the girl of his dreams twice, but now he was jealous of Bella, being able to kiss him, and talk to him.

It was strange; at this moment Jacob wanted nothing more than to just know Edward. Edward's likes, dislikes. Music preference, what books he read, Bella said he was always reading, about how he was turned in to a bloodsucking leech, and why, and when. Jacob had no idea how old Edward was. He longed for this information, he didn't care if Edward rejected his imprint for the rest of his life, if he could just get to know Edward things would be okay, he hoped.

But how was Jacob supposed to become friends with Edward if both could not cross the line? Jacob thought back to earlier today, about how Edward and Alice had known he was at the cliffs, and they followed him there. He was hoping luck was with him as he stood up, and started making his way to the cliffs. He sure prayed this would work.


	5. Just Between You and Me

He walked out to the lower ledge of the tall cliff, and looked down, praying he would see a little head or body bobbing in and out of the water. He watched for a couple minutes and when he saw a sudden movement in the water near the shore he quickly dove in. Jacob knew he was acting mad, but he couldn't help it. Maybe he would get to see Edward again.

'Ug, I hate that I want to see him, I feel like a little girl.' But even as he thought this he rapidly swam to the spot where he thought he saw Edward. He swam around in circles a few times, occasionally diving down beneath the surface to look down there. After ten minutes he gave up and headed for the shore.

"I'm such an idiot looking for him; I'm acting like a small child that lost its toy." Jacob said aloud. He lay down on the sand. He realized how messed up his life would be from now on. Jacob would be living and thinking about the Cullen boy all the time, and he would never notice Jacob.

"Jacob." Said a small voice from the forest. Jacob jumped, quickly turning around and scanning the forest.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

"Don't worry mutt, it's just me," Alice said suddenly appearing by Jacob's side. He flew back again giving more distance between him and the leech. "I thought I might find you here. Now don't go running off again. I'm just here to talk." Jacob didn't believe a word of it, still looking for quick exit routes.

"Now earlier today, when we had a visit with y-"

"You mean when you nearly drowned me from fright." Jacob said crossly.

"Or you could say that. Why did you run?"

"Are you seriously that stupid? Vampires are our greatest enemy, and yet you wonder why I don't want to hang around and chat? And for that matter, why are you here? Are you stalking me?"

"No, never mind about earlier today, I came to talk about Edward's future." Alice blurted out.

"Yeah, so why did you come to me?" Jacob said looking everywhere but at the leech.

"I'm not stupid pup; I can see the future remember? Or in Edwards case, that lack thereof." Hearing this made Jacob want to ask bloodsucker what she meant by Edward didn't have a future? What would happen to him that would cause him not to have a future?

"Uh, why not? Would he- uh you know, would he-" Jacob couldn't say the word, he couldn't think of Edward being dead.

"Die? No, I don't think that's it, the only other time that someone's future has become black is when they hang out with you, Black." The creature did a small chuckle, which might have attracted humans, but it was repulsive to a wolf.

"I don't understand." He said searching his enemies face for lies.

"Yeah, at the moment neither do I, but I have a feeling that you are not telling me something." She shot back searching his face just as much.

"Oh, and suddenly I have to tell you all my secrets? Uh, no I hate you, and your dumb family, so whatever is going on with your stupid ability is not my fault so please don't come here blaming me again!" he was shaking, trying to hold down his anger, but why should he? The parasite was on his land, or at least he thought so, it didn't matter the pack would understand. Jacob shifted so fast the vampire barely saw it coming; she reacted quickly, running in to the water, where she knew Jacob would have the disadvantage. The giant wolf pawed at the ground wishing he could follow after her to ripe her head off, but he would be to slow. He ran up and down the shore, watching the water, making sure she didn't resurface and attack from behind. After a while, once he was sure she was gone, he headed back to the woods, slowly making his way to his house.

He wondered about Edward, he really didn't know that much about vampires. Bella had said they were different kind of vampires, that they only drank animal blood, before he didn't believe that, why should he trust them, but now he could see that Edward was a kind soul, and that he wouldn't hurt anyone- Wait a second, did he really just think 'a kind soul'? What was he now, someone's grandma? Blah, he couldn't think like this anymore. He ran home quickly sneaking in his bedroom window, it was late and he hoped his dad hadn't been looking for him, but Jake could always say he was out on patrol.

Jacob lay down on his bed; too lazy to put any clothes on, pulled the covers over his head. Breathing slowly, as the sheets became hotter, and it felt like there was no oxygen left under the sheets. The young boy wished that there was some way to clear his head from these thoughts. Sleep, that sounded pretty good right now, it had been a very long day.

It took him a lot longer to get to sleep, his mind was spinning with thoughts, and not only about Edward, but about how he would live, never knowing if he would see him again, not knowing if Edward would ever even know about his imprint. He also thought about how his family would react, about what the pack would think, he hoped they wouldn't kick him out. What was he supposed to do, could he live without telling anyone? What if the pack read his mind while they were on patrol together? His pack might kill him, if they heard the thoughts about what Jacob wanted to do to Edward, he fell asleep thinking of this, and slept so deeply all he saw was blackness for hours upon hours, just what his busy mind needed. Peace.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Thanks!


	6. Everything is Alright

Jacob woke up to his door being broken down. Well okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic, it was more like being beaten upon, but none the less it scared him to death.

"Hang on! Hang on!" he yell threw the door, quickly finding some boxer to put on; he slid a, hopefully clean, pair and opened the door.

"What?" he said

"Sam wants to speak to you." Seth Clearwater said stepping back and out of Jacob's way.

"Ug, what time is it?" he said as he grabbed a pair of wrinkled shorts off the dryer, and a shirt he found on the floor in the living room.

"I think its ten o'clock." Seth said, sitting down at the small wobbly kitchen table. Jacob grabbed two huge bowls from the dish washer, and a box of cereal from the pantry.

"Do you want some?" Jake asked Seth, already knowing that he would say yes. The pack never turned down free food, or food at all.

"Yes please!" Seth said with a boyish smile, "Guess this means you're feeling better? I think that is what Sam wanted to talk to you about. "

"Great," Jacob mumbled shoveling spoonfuls of chocolaty cereal into his mouth. "Where is he?" he asked having finished his bowl of cereal in record time, even though, he was not looking forward to meeting up with the Alpha, but he knew he would have to if he liked it or not. Jake stood up and put his bowl away, he walked to the door and took off running to Sam's house.

"Hey wait for me!" Seth cried from far behind him.

Jake sat down on one of the kitchen stools, one of the few piece of furniture in the room. Sam walked through the door with Emily, carrying four huge bags of food.

"Hey Jake! Guess Seth talked to you? How are you feeling?" he said as he put down the groceries and threw him an orange.

Seth came running into the house. "Man, you are really fast!" he said breathing heavily, taking the seat next to Jacob. "So what did you want to talk to him about?"

"Seth, go home." Sam said.

"Fine" the boy said getting up and walking about, then he turned around and grabbed the orange from Jacob, and ran off. "Thanks!"

"He's such a silly boy." Emily mumbled putting some of the groceries away.

"Emily, we are going to have a private talk, so if you could-"

"Alright, but you're going to have to put the groceries up so they don't go bad." Emily said giving Sam the look. Sam chuckled.

"Okay, we will go for a walk instead." He said turning to Jacob. Jacob didn't even argue, he just followed his leader. Sam led them into the woods, deeper and deeper. Not once did he speak, and it was beginning to bother Jake.

"So, what's up?" Jake added lamely. Sam still didn't speak. The younger paused for a beat; the air was full of awkwardness. Had Sam just not heard him, or was doing that on purpose? The Alpha wasn't even looking at him, just looking around; a few times he would bend down to look at a rock, or stand still to listen to a bird. Jake became anger.

"Look, I thought you wanted to talk!"

"I do"

"Well then, let's talk."

"It's not my conversation to start." Sam added wisely.

"Ha, you sound like my grandfather." He said trying to laugh, but it came out more like he had dirt stuck in his throat. Sam was quiet again, so Jacob was too.

"Mhm. Okay, what do you want to know?" he said.

"Whatever you want to tell me."

The teen laughed, "Seriously. Are you Yoda now?" Sam was quiet again; he bent down to pick up another rock.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked, terrified of his reply.

"What exactly are you referring to?" he said, still examining the rock.

"Oh come on Sam!" Sam was starting to really piss Jacob off; Sam knew 'exactly what he was referring to!' But Jacob took a deep breath, and tried again. "How did you know I im-" he really didn't like that word, "How did you know I imprinted?"

"It was kind of obvious. You wouldn't eat, you weren't feeling well, you didn't care to talk to the pack. So I started thinking. Who could have Jacob imprinted on? I named every girl in the village, but then I thought, well if you had imprinted, then the person you had imprinted on must have rejected you otherwise you wouldn't be gloomy, and none of the women would have done that. So I started to think of the men."

"I don't like men!" Jacob yelled.

"Jake, you and I both know that doesn't matter when it comes to imprinting." Sam continued, as the younger wolf grumbled to himself. "So I wondered which male it could be. No one jumped out, I couldn't think of anyone. I went to bed confused and curious. That night I dreamed of large lakes, and great fear."

"Fear?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it was strange at first also, but then when you think about the situation. Weren't you afraid?" Sam left the words hanging in the air, so that Jacob could think about what had happened yesterday.

Finally the boy got up the courage to ask, "So what do I do?" He feared this answer the most of all.

"Well," Sam paused thinking for a moment, "You must obey your imprint, and you live to make him happy."

"Yeah, I think I got that part, but how? How am I supposed to do that when he hates me, and wishes I was dead?"

"You don't have to be his friend at first; you will have to earn his trust. Perhaps he doesn't want you as a friend, so then you will be his guardian, his protector."

"How in the world am I supposed to protect a vampire? We are the animal's they need protecting from." He laughed.

"You will be whatever he wants you to be, and you will have to except it."

"This is so stupid," Jacob said, but he was really thinking 'I hope he wants to be friends.' Because Jacob knew it would be hard to live without his imprint.

"What happens if he-" he paused, swallowing quickly, than began again " if he rejects me?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think that has ever happened before. The imprinted has always succumbed to the imprinter. If you show that you will always be there for them, and that you truly love them, even if it is just as a friend, in your case, the person always obliges."

"Yeah, but I didn't just imprint on a person. So all the rules are up in the air." He sighed.

"You're right, but you must tell him."

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind? I can never tell him! He will reject me, no way in hell am I going to tell him. You do realize who-"

"JACOB! Listen, you need to tell him, firstly you don't know how he will react-"

"Like hell I do, he will-"

"Secondly, if you do not tell him you will get very sick."

"How do you know that, you said it's never happened before."

"No, I said that full out rejection has never happened before, but neither has the imprinter not told the imprinted."

"So how do you know-"

"You will not interrupt me again. If you don't tell him now, while it is in a controlled setting, then when you do tell him you might over react, lose it. Something could go very wrong. It's very important that you are in control when you tell him. Thirdly, I order you to tell him."

"What! Can you do that? Ug, yes of course you can, but just really?" he started trembeling. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know more about imprinting than you do." Jake knew Sam was right about that so he didn't say anything.

"Tonight I will call a meeting, and set it up so that the two of you are alone." Sam finished, and Jake couldn't speak, he stood trembling, shaking from head to toe. "Go run for awhile, burn off some steam."

As soon as Sam finished his sentence Jacob was sprinting on all fours, with incoherent thoughts racing through his head. He ran until he thought his paws were bleeding, and until his tongue was dry because he was panting so hard. He finally slowed down, but his legs were wobbling too much, so he deiced to lay down. He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there, and he really didn't feel like getting up, he kept dozing in and out of sleep, in and out of consciousness.

Jacob stayed hidden in the woods until he heard Paul's thoughts about the meeting that Sam had set up, and how Paul thought it was stupid. Jake quickly changed back in to human form so that Paul wouldn't hear his thoughts on the meeting. He walked home as slowly, not wanting to have to tell his dad who he had imprinted on, besides Sam, he wanted his father to be the first to know. This was going to be difficult.


End file.
